


A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

by Noodle_Boi



Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [3]
Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit
Genre: Bonding, Camping, Friendship, Laughter, M/M, Noogies, Sharing Body Heat, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi
Summary: Even though they are friends, friends can sometimes be mean. When Peewit teases Johan, Johan teases Peewit back.
Relationships: Johan/Pirlouit | Johan/Peewit
Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921960
Kudos: 2





	A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> There has to be times when Johan teases Peewit. Surely he's not the perfect friend.

Rain pelted onto the leather tent, creating a drumming noise so bothersome it was impossible to sleep. Johan and Peewit stayed awake, sitting on top of their bedrolls and extra blankets. In the dim light from their small candle they reminded each other of adventures that they would come back to and that would bring excitement to their hearts.

"What about the time with the giant maiden?" Peewit asked between giggles. "I've never run for so long in my life." 

Johan chuckled in response. "I don't know why you were so against her proposition, Peewit. I thought she was a rather beautiful woman, even for an ogre."

"She should have asked you to marry her then," Peewit retorted with his nose in the air. 

Johan shook his head. "I'd prefer to be independent for a little while longer."

Peewit jumped from his seat position. "See! I knew it! Even the goodhearted Sir Johan wouldn't marry a green skinned ogre!" 

Johan jumped up and tackled his blonde friend, encapsulating him in a noogie. Peewit squeaked happily in return, as much as he pretended he didn't enjoy Johan's playful teasing, he knew that the more he did it, the better. 

Peewit yawned, it had been hours of them talking and giggling. It was funny how quickly the jester became exhausted.

"I believe it would be best for us to get some sleep if we want to get back to the castle before breakfast as you requested," Johan said, gathering his fleece blanket.

Peewit groaned, "But the rain is so loud, and I'm not ready to go to bed yet." 

A loud crack of thunder changed the jester's mind in an instance. He was quickly under the covers. "On second thought. I am ready to go to bed. If you'll consider... staying close. Not that thunder scares me, of course. If that's what you're thinking."

Johan rolled his eyes, putting out the candle leaving them in a calming darkness. "Alright, we can stay nice and close tonight. And not because you're scared, you brave little jester."

The two slept close that night, more comfortable in each other's warmth than they had ever been in bed at home. 

Peewit arose early the next morning. Surprisingly, he even helped to pack up the camping supplies. The travel home was calm and happy.

"You had a good sleep last night?" Johan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Peewit retorted. 

Johan struck back, offended by the attitude. "Hey! I mean no disrespect. You seem very happy this morning, that's all," with the same attitude he was given he responded. "Perhaps I was wrong, you did get up on the wrong side of the bed."

A devilish smile appeared on Peewit's face. "And you say I'm too easily upset. Listen to yourself, _Sir Johan_." 

The knight scoffed at the young jester. In all honesty he wasn't in the mood for his tricks. With one fine jerk of his foot, Bayard was speeding along the dirt path in graceful speed. 

"Hey! Wait for me! JOHAN!" Peewit whined, forcing Biquette to go as fast as his small legs could carry both the blonde and half of the camping equipment. As hard as we was trying to pretend to be mad at his raven haired friend, it was impossible for him to hide the grin on his face.

"And you say I'm too easily upset. Listen to yourself, _Peewit_ ," Johan mocked.

Johan giggled to himself. He knew it was mean, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to give his friend a taste of his own medicine sometimes. 

Peewit huffed. 

The jester chased after the young knight on his goat, all the way back to the castle. Johan was waiting, he had already put his noble steed into his resting spot. 

"Wouldn't have killed you to wait," Peewit huffed. 

Johan only chuckled. "I'm sorry Peewit. But be grateful at least you're in time for breakfast." 

The two walked into the castle together as best friends as they always were. No matter how mean they were sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was up really late writing this one, but it needed to be written.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story. I love comments, if you have something to say, don't be afraid. (:


End file.
